Uchiha Christmas
by HK Keiji
Summary: Itachi kidnaps Naruto as a christmas present for Sasuke. UCHIHA CHRISTMAS! Yaoi threesome bondage smut [sasunaru] [itanarusasu]
1. We

**Disclaimer: I only own one pair of boxers**

* * *

**Uchiha Christmas**  
By Keiji  
_Dedicated to yaoi lovers xD  
_

* * *

Naruto shivered slightly, rubbing his hands together and shoving them deep into his pockets to keep his fingers warm. The winter chill was wafting over Konoha, and each passing day got icier than before. 

At first Naruto thought it was brilliant. He loved playing the snow, and what he so called 'training' in the snow using snowballs and throwing it at Shino and alike. However he soon remembered that the nights were terrifyingly empty and bitter.

He trudged through some thick snow, unable to feel his ankles anymore. He huffed, a mist of white breath. He forced his teeth and knee's not to shudder, but even then he could feel his body clenching up, trying to store some heat away, or at least, shiver some live into his body.

"D-Damn i-i-it..." Naruto bit his frosted lip. He had just got his foot stuck under a ledge beneath the snow. Something was tugging at his shoe.

Unwilling to bend down and take his hands out of his pocket to free himself, he started wriggling his leg. As a result, he fell backwards and plopped into the freezing ice snow with a muffled yelp. He shivered again, trying to grin himself into self reassurance.

Suddenly he heard something.

He jerked around and looked into the pitch black forest, that teetered on the edge of the path. Something was there, inside the forest. Naruto could feel someone watching his every move, as if waiting to pounce.

Quickly he got to his feet and brushed the ice off himself. Hurriedly, he turned back to the path and decided to take a sharp turn back towards the village center. He glanced over his shoulder and sighed with relief as the forest shrank between the buildings again. Grinning to himself stupidly he pretended he was a cripple and dragged his left foot in the snow, leaving a long smudged trail behind him.

A rock hit his head.

"GAH!" Naruto yelled, bracing himself as if an earthquake was about to happen. He opened one blue eye cautiously and looked around.

_Whump._

Something heavy landed behind him.

Naruto stumbled and turned around. First he was face to face with black cloth. As he slowly looked up, he realized he was staring at a cloaked man with a large brimmed tokado. He bit his lip sharply by accident.

"Itachi?" He whispered, taking a step back. His cerulean eyes began to open with fear, white snow reflected in them and one, solemn, black figure.

"Naruto-kun," Itachi smirked beneath the shadow of his tokado, giving a slightly amused chuckle.

"Wh-what are you doing here?" Naruto managed to work his throat, though it hurt in the cold air.

Itachi sighed a long breath of white air, still chuckling to himself. The snow crunched under his feet as he took a step closer to Naruto. The blonde immediately sprang backwards, but was caught against a wall.

"What are you doing in Konoha?" Naruto pressed himself against the wall, looking up at Itachi and biting his lip nervously.

Itachi shrugged, his black cloak shifting as he did so. Naruto was close enough to see under the shadow and up into his quiet black eyes.

"…was looking for presents."

Naruto spluttered at his answer. "You? Presents for Christmas?"

Itachi raised an eyebrow as Naruto fought back his laughter. Eventually the blonde boy gave in and started laughing, his voice ringing beautifully in the empty snowy streets.

"Shall we?" Itachi motioned.

"Shall we what?" Said Naruto stupidly, grinning, despite the fact an S class criminal was standing in front of him.

"Shall we walk?" Itachi said, with absolute calmness in his voice. However, after being with Sasuke with so many years, Naruto could tell he was getting slightly annoyed.

Naruto thought about it, and then nodded slowly. It was, after all, Christmas. He fell in step next to Itachi, their feet softly scrunching down the ice in synchronized steps. Itachi's cloak gently swished side to side, occasionally brushing against Naruto's jeans.

A particularly cold breeze passed by and Naruto shivered, pulling a ridiculous face and gritting his teeth together. Itachi looked down at Naruto by his side and chuckled.

"Cold?" He pointed out, more as a statement rather than a question.

"N-No D-d-d-d-duh…" Naruto gritted his teeth again to try and stop his chattering.

"Here."

A swift move and a heavy black cloak was thrown back and around Naruto's shoulders, enclosing him immediately in warmth. Naruto's blue eyes widened and he tried to wriggle away, but a strong arm wrapped over his shoulders and held him there, pressing him against the side of Itachi's warm body.

"Better?" Itachi asked, not needing an answer.

Naruto nodded numbly, sinking into the warmth of the cloak and his arms.

"So…" He mumbled sleepily. "Who are you buying presents for?"

Naruto felt Itachi's toned muscles shift, a sign that he was shrugging again.

"For my little Otouto."

"….Sasuke?" Naruto blinked, looking up at Itachi. Itachi glanced back down into his curious blue eyes but didn't say anything. The joy of rhetorical questions.

Naruto unconsciously wrapped an arm around Itachi's waist for a comfier fit as they both continued walking down the path, seemingly, aimlessly. But it felt better to have company.

"I tried looking for a present for him," Naruto huffed. "But ever since he came back… you know… he's like…. Distant."

"Hn," Itachi's response.

"I mean, I don't know what to get him. What _should_ I get him? He doesn't want anything… he doesn't _need _anything… not from me at least."

Naruto cast his eyes downwards and watched the snow disappearing under his feet.

"So… what are you getting him?" He finally asked Itachi, tugging at his sleeve. "Something shiny? I figured because he's like a magpie, he would like shiny things. Right?"

Itachi couldn't help laughing lightly at that. "You think Otouto is a magpie… how cute."

Naruto puffed up in protest at being called cute. "What are you getting him?" He questioned, adding a prod to his side.

"A pet."

"A pet? He'll probably rip it to pieces!"

"I hope not," Itachi chuckled. "I'm going to drop it off at his house tonight. After I've wrapped it."

"Really? … A pet… where is it then?"

"With me," Itachi reassured, his grip tightening over Naruto's shoulders.

"But there's no where you could've hidden it… unless…." Realization dawned upon Naruto. "It's a hamster!"

Itachi deadpanned, staring at the blonde as Naruto shoved his hands into his pockets, searching for a tiny hidden mouse or hamster. Itachi slapped his hand and he disappointedly took his hands out. He folded his arms and his lips formed a small pout. Nothing.

"Actually, it's you," Itachi pointed out.

"Haha… very funny…" Naruto grinned. The grin slowly slipped off his face as Itachi smirked. "Are you serious?" He swallowed, his voice suddenly dry.

"Quite."

Naruto widened his eyes and he squirmed, trying to get out of Itachi's arms. Itachi held onto him tightly and continued walking, forcing him along.

_Wait, remember, he's a criminal... he murdered all of Sasuke's family! Why are you there? You shouldn't be doing this...  
_

"Like I said, I was looking for presents," Itachi repeated. "You will do," He smirked, chuckling.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Naruto yelped, trying to wriggle away from his strong grip. He could feel his wrist burning. Itachi ignored his protests and swiftly picked him up, throwing the boy over his shoulder and walking off as if normal.

"Let go..." Naruto hit his back. His voice rose. "LET GO!"

Itachi smirked and merely made his way to the Uchiha mansion.

* * *

Itachi threw the blonde boy down onto the bed. Naruto landed with a oomph and bounced slightly on the mattress. His cheeks were tinged an icy pink, flushed from all the protesting and fighting from being kidnapped. 

"Don't look at me like that," Itachi smirked, taking off his tokado and setting it down.

What the hell is wrong with you? Get away from me!" Naruto shifted uneasily and tried to wriggle off the bed but Itachi grabbed his ankle and yanked him down so that he laid on the bed properly. Naruto yelped with protest as Itachi forced him down.

"Shhushh..." Itachi soothed. "This would be much easier if you cooperated."

"Bastard, I'm not a present," Naruto began to yell and sit up, but Itachi shoved him back down onto the bed.

"I was planning on you popping out of the Christmas cake or something, but since you're so ..."

"Let GO!" Naruto bit Itachi's hand, causing the Uchiha to flinch.

Itachi quickly took out a gag from his pocket and wrapped it across the blonde's mouth before he could bite or yell anymore. Naruto glared at him furiously, making muffled noises behind his gag, wriggling on the bed.

"Do stop playing around," Itachi sighed, as he began to undress Naruto.

Naruto's eyes widened and he started to squirm even more. "NNNnnghh!" He protested, his blue eyes literally shaking with uncertainty.

Itachi quickly slipped the boy's jacket and shirt off, smirking at how Naruto shivered in the cold.

"Don't worry, I'll have you wrapped up in no time."

* * *

**Review,** you ungrateful bastards xD 

because i will be updating all the way to christmas, with a **nice hot-sexy yaoi filled plot.**

xx keiji


	2. Love

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

**Warning: Extremely explicit stuff, but its not explicit if you read alot of yaoi... xD get me  
**

* * *

**Uchiha Christmas**  
By Keiji

This chapter is dedicated to Mary xD

* * *

Sasuke walked into the living room, quickly shutting the door behind him so that the cold air did not blow in. He brushed the bits of ice and snow from his black hair, slipping his shoes off and stepping onto the cold wooden tiled floor. 

He immediately noticed that the room was warmer. The lighting was dimmed and candles were lit up around the shelves. A christmas tree had been placed on the side of the couch, despite the fact that Sasuke had never seen it before. It was covered in red and gold decorations.

Cautiously, Sasuke approached the warm and cosy living room as if it were about to attack. His black eyes darted from side to side. He caught sight of the small pile of presents under the tree and immediately raised an eyebrow. Then he realized in slight shock. _Presents...?_

Sasuke was so enraptured with the shiny packaging, his eyes becoming glazed and his lips parting slightly. _Who left me presents...?_

"Merry Christmas," Said a flat and toneless voice directly behind him.

"KYAAHH!" Sasuke screamed, falling flat on his face. He turned over, already holding a kunai in one hand. He glared upwards. "Itachi...?!"

The older Uchiha raised a delicate eyebrow and smiled. "Otouto... still as sweet as ever."

Sasuke let out a stream of muttered curses as he glared at his Aniki. However, Itachi merely picked him up and carried the struggling boy to the couch, where he placed him on his lap. He wrapped his arms around his waist with a strong hold, smirking as his younger brother wriggled a bit more against his body.

"Remember what we agreed about Christmas?"

Sasuke hit his fist against his shoulder, scowling at him, but his temper was starting to fade away. "Don't tell me you still remember. And out of the last fucking seven years that you didn't visit do you think I'm going to keep my promise?" He hissed.

"I noticed everyone had gone to Sakura's place for a party. Didn't you go?" Itachi asked sweetly, not even taking note of what Sasuke had hissed at him. As far as he was concerned, the boy probably hadn't had a decent lay ever since the Orochimaru incident.

"Why should I bother?" Sasuke muttered, giving a surreptitious snort. "I don't give presents, and I don't _want _presents."

Itachi sighed, realizing that this was the outcome of killing an entire family and deserting his little brother. His little otouto simply didn't have any cute Christmas spirit anymore. He had promised Sasuke that he would visit every Christmas, a time of so called peace between them, so that Sasuke could at least live a normal life he lost 5 years ago.

"I realize..." Itachi said slowly. "...That you believe that you don't need anything."

"Hn," Sasuke folded his arms as soon as he knew Itachi had the upper hand. He turned away to glare at something else and avoided Itachi's eyes.

"However, there is one thing you don't have. Several things... in fact..."

"Oh really," Sasuke muttered with a slight hint of sarcasm.

Itachi smirked as he held on a little tighter around his smaller brother's waist, letting his fingers slip under the cloth of his shirt and stroke his firm warm body. He carressed his slender waist, leaning forward to plant a kiss on his head.

Sasuke's eyes opened a bit and he pushed Itachi's hands away.

"Hmm?" Itachi murmured onto his neck, hot breath tickling his skin. "Why don't you open your presents now, hn," Itachi gave Sasuke a little push.

Sasuke stumbled off his lap, casting him a dark look. However, curiousity glinting in his eyes got the better of him and he plopped down onto the floor next to the Christmas tree and picked out the first present.

He carefully unwrapped the shiny wrapping paper, every so often glancing at Itachi to make sure it wasn't a trap.

The present was revealed. A book. Icha Icha paradise, to be more precise.

"I've got this already," Sasuke smirked smugly. He wasn't sure why, but he felt damn right smug that Itachi had gotten him the wrong present. However, a teasing look swept across Itachi's face and Sasuke paled, and he immediately regretted what he said.

"Oh really?" Itachi asked, grinning.

"Er yeah, Kakashi got it for me..." Sasuke said quickly, glaring at Itachi again. "I do _not _want perverted novels..."

Sasuke dropped the book to his side and picked up his second present, this time unwrapping it faster than before and with a little bit of impatience, yet he was excited at the same time. Excited over stupid presents. _Hn_.

A box fell out from the wrapping and Sasuke picked it up. It was bright pink, and on one side you could see through into the box. Sasuke's black eyes widened and he dropped the box onto the floor quickly looking shocked.

"What the hell...!" He whispered, staring at the box.

"It's just a dildo," Itachi said tonelessly, smirking at his brother's reaction. "I thought you would like... extra large. You always wanted the biggest and the best of everything."

Sasuke choked and turned bright red. He pointed at the next wrapped gift. "Is that another dildo?"

"Yeah," Itachi shrugged. "It's orange... so you can share it with a friend..."

The box flew towards Itachi's head, narrowly missing him by centimeters. Sasuke glared at his older brother. "You sick bastard. I have no use for these."

"Don't worry, these presents all lead up to one big present," Itachi smiled mysteriously.

Sasuke knew that he should just kick Itachi out the house and burn the Christmas tree down, but he was itching to know what the big present was. Obediantly, he picked up the last wrapped item and tore the packaging off.

"Hm. A canister of cream," He tried to say calmly, when really his heart was going a thousand miles per hour.

"Come," Itachi got up, walking down the hallway now. "And bring those with you."

Sasuke blinked and stared for a while, before hurriedly gathering the Icha Icha book, the two dildos and whipped cream into his arms. _Why the hell am I doing this? This is wrong. What the hell is going on for gods sake..._

"This is your final present," Itachi said proudly, pushing Sasuke into his own room.

Sasuke froze.

"You brought a prostitute?" He asked in a hoarse whisper. He crept closer to the victim on the bed, dropping his items beside. "Holy shit."

He recognized who it was.

Sleeping, and looking rather lustful, was a dusky sweet blonde dobe. His soft golden blonde hair gently fell across his closed eyes. Sasuke's eyes widened and he bit his lip as he noticed that the dobe's body was lying naked on top of his bedsheets, his long tan legs curled up slightly and his arms folded under his cheek. His lips parted as he breathed quietly, showing off their smooth and pink wetness that Sasuke was dying to...

"...fuck you, Itachi..." Sasuke managed to say. Nevertheless Itachi smirked at his fading and lack of voice.

"He was a bit of a hassle to wrap, so I had to comprimise," Itachi grinned, placing a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "See, you can use all your new presents now."

Sasuke shrugged his hand off quickly, still staring at Naruto.

"...Itachi...!"

"Don't worry," Itachi smoothly said, petting Sasuke's hair and chuckling at his red face. "He is merely a jutsu which I've performed."

The sleeping figure had obviously awakened, because his dusky eyes fluttered open slowly, raising his gaze to look at Sasuke standing by the door. Naruto gave a small whimpering noise, moving his arms and legs. That was when Sasuke realized he was tied up with ribbon. Red ribbon. Red ribbon gliding over his tan skin... softly restraining his wrists... so he could do whatever he... desired...

"...A jutsu...?" Sasuke whispered blankly, wondering how delicious even a fake Naruto looked like. "How did you know I..."

"It seems as if this little fox boy is a common object of desire, between us last Uchiha's," Itachi smirked, ruffling his hair and giving him a little nudge forward.

Naruto's heavily lashed eyes fluttered open and a small noise escaped from his lips.

"He can speak," Sasuke pointed out stupidly, blushing even harder. Why did his brother have to embaress him all the time? He turned his head away and pouted slightly.

"If you don't want him," Itachi said darkly. "I'll have him."

"No!" Sasuke blurted. The elder Uchiha smirked before leaving the room, not even bothering to close the door.

Feeling like an idiot, alone in a room with a Naruto cloned jutsu, he decided to at least go ahead with it. He knew the real Naruto would be horrified if he told him that he liked him in that sort of sexual way... so this was as close as he was going to get anyway. He might as well make use of it.

He dropped his Christmas presents onto the large bed and crawled towards Naruto, a small smirk making their way to his lips.

The red ribbon wrapping him up was beautiful, it almost felt a shame to untie it. Slowly, he took the end of the ribbon and gave a gentle tug. The silky ribbon wrapping his legs came apart, allowing those long tan smooth legs to fall apart.

The sleepy looking Naruto made a simpering noise, trying to close his legs together again, but Sasuke already had his ankles firmly spread apart.

It was the sexiest sight to behold.

Who knew that this dobe could look so delicious, with nothing but red ribbon and a beautiful bow delicately covering his man hood. God, the way his firm thighs dipped suggestively, so soft and tan which made Sasuke wonder if he sun bathed nude.

The Naruto flailed a little bit, trying to wriggle his legs away from Sasuke who was sitting in between, but it was useless. Smirking slightly at the struggling blonde, he reached for the can of cream and began to give it a shake.

"Naru-kun..." He whispered, spraying the foamy sweet whiteness onto Naruto's flat tan body. Naruto bit his lip and moaned, wriggling more from the creamy cold touch...

"Sa...s..k..."

Sasuke held his legs apart as he leaned down to give a deft lick on his stomach, working his way up to Naruto's perk nipple and swirling the cream covered tongue around it. Naruto arched backwards, groaning as he tried to get further away from Sasuke.

Blatant, the young Uchiha trailed his tongue back down his body, his fingers playing with the bow tied so neatly around his dobe's manhood.

With a gentle yank, the ribbong partially came off. He wrapped his hand over his ribboned manhood and began to stroke him, the silky softness of the ribbon only adding to the sensations running through the blonde causing him to moan.

"Kami..." Naruto moaned loudly as the ribbon slipped off and Sasuke squirted cold cream onto him.

"You like that, huh?" Sasuke murmured, lying down ontop of the blonde, the cream making the friction between them slick.

"Stop..." The blonde begged, beginning to excercise his voice.

Sasuke ignored the blonde clone and continued his licking onto his neck. Briefly, he wondered if the clone would be able to identify a kiss. He decided to test this, licking his lips before pressing them upon Naruto's. His tongue immediately forced it's way through and he earned a lustful moan.

* * *

God. He couldn't control himself. 

Itachi, a few hours earlier, had stripped him completely of his clothing and had proceeded to tie him up with red ribbon, rendering him helpless. Then, he had performed a silencing jutsu, save for words like Sasuke and Kami which would allow him to scream and beg, if Sasuke wanted it...

And god... he did.

_"Sasuke... I'm the real Naruto... I'm not a clone... damnit it teme- KAMI... not there... oh gods... don't stop... ah..."_

* * *

Teeth sharply bit down onto his tongue, making Sasuke almost cry out in pain. He sucked the taste of blood, wiping his lips as he glared down upon the cute little blonde with a tenacious and feisty temper. 

He smirked.

Yes, Itachi had incorporated that feistiness into Naruto, and that would make it all the more realistic. If only he could have the blonde writhing beneath him...

He unzipped his pants, blushing slightly like the Naruto clone was. In fact, he was red all the way to his shoulders, tinged in adorable pink.

Sasuke leaned forward and showered light kisses onto his neck, noticing that the blonde flinched. "I'm not going to bite," He muttered, licking the sweet taste of Naruto.

"Teme," the blonde growled lightly, as if knowing that Sasuke was showing off. Those blue eyes widened as the blonde noticed that Sasuke had pulled his own member out of his shorts, and was already desperately pumping himself.

There was no way he was going to risk shoving his cock into Naruto's mouth if he was going to get bitten.

Shakily with his left hand, his right still pumping himself, he took the whip cream canister and began to spray a large amount on top of Naruto, particularly around his groin. Soon, his entire thighs and length was smothered with the white froth.

He let go of himself momentarily, his hardness throbbing painfully, as he pushed Naruto's legs further apart and bent down. He looked up, his black eyes meeting blue as he winked sexily, smirking. Then, he gently picked up the hard member buried under the white foam.

"S..a...Sasuke..." Naruto moaned, looking frightened but desperate.

Softly, oh so teasingly, Sasuke laid his lips on the tip of his erection and suck the small bit of whip cream off the end.

The white cream was soon replaced by something stickier, Naruto's pre cum, accompanied by a deep moan.

His pink tongue flicked around the small slit as he continued to smirk.

"The real Naruto would've called it a snowman," He said randomly, giving another throbbing lick. The blonde's hips bucked and he could hear more moaning.

"Hurry up already... teme..."

"Impatient," Sasuke commented coolly, one hand now rubbing Naruto's stomach.

* * *

Naruto was already getting hot and desperate. Sasuke had covered him all over with cream, but he wasn't licking him off. He wasn't sucking him off. 

It was torture.

And now, Sasuke had suddenly backed off a bit to take his shorts off properly. Soon, his lower body was naked, and he was leaning back onto his elbows.

Naruto's eyes widened at the sight before him.

Sasuke was... Sasuke was spraying whip cream onto himself... The can was dropped and it rolled off. Then, with two slender fingers, Sasuke reached down to himself and began to rub his opening in small circular motions. He moaned.

God, Kami, it was such a hot sight.

Those pale fingers now covered with cream dipped into his opening, sliding in easily as they worked in and out.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god... kami..." Naruto murmured to himself, but he knew that his voice wasn't working properly, and he had little control over his body.

"I'm ready," Sasuke whispered huskily, kneeling up. He crawled back forward to Naruto, knee's on either side as he positioned himself on top.

_No... he can't be thinking of... no..._

Sasuke picked up Naruto's hardening erection, smothered with whip cream.

_No! What about those dildo boxes, huh? You forgot those.. no.. stop Sasuke...! _Naruto flailed helplessly, feeling himself blush as without warning...

...his creamy erection was engulfed in slick wet hotness.

_..kami... _it was hot. He could feel the cream literally melting as Sasuke shifted on top of him, trying to settle into some sort of motion.

He lifted himself up and sat back down again, making Naruto to shut his eyes and throw his head back, groaning.

So tight.

The motion was repeated as Sasuke tried a new angle, ramming himself down, this time a moan escaping his lips.

God, Naruto could feel that tight ring of muscle squeezing him all the way up and down, gliding over his hardness, pressing against him. It felt heavenly. He could barely concentrate as Sasuke tried to move a bit faster, that tight body of his ramming down again and again.

"More..." Naruto murmured, his face scrunching up with unspeakable pleasure, like Sasuke's. "...kami... more!" He demanded, thrusting his hip upwards and finding that now he could actually move a bit more.

"...Ahh...hahh..." Sasuke let out a long lustful moan, apparantly loving the new rhythm as he rode himself on Naruto's cock.

"Yes... Yes...!" Naruto screamed, the voice mainly echoing in his mind. He could feel those muscles clench even tighter, just as he imagined a perfect Uchiha would be. It was better than fisting himself off.

If he ever masterabated, he would have to reach down there and grip tightly onto his balls to come... but here, without any use of his hands, he could feel his cock gradually becoming harder and harder to control, he knew he was going to release any moment...

"S...SA... SASUKE...!"

Naruto thrust upwards, arching back off the bed as he felt himself shudder and shoot himself into Sasuke's searing wet tightness, gripping him. Within seconds he could hear Sasuke mutter his name almost inaudibly as his own hand jacked him off.

Sasuke's body spasmed before it collapsed ontop of Naruto's, trembling slightly.

Which was when Naruto began to feel the holds of Itachi's silencing jutsu began to wear off.

"Teme..." He whispered, suddenly finding he had nothing to say. He shoved Sasuke off who rolled happily onto his side, then draped his arms over him, snuggling his blonde head into his chest. After hesitation, Sasuke's arm wrapped around him too.

"I've got to get Itachi to teach me this jutsu.." Sasuke murmured, his finger twirling a strand of golden blonde hair.

"Or you could just ask me again," Naruto muttered, almost adding a "stupid" onto the end of his sentence. But then Sasuke's dawning expression was much more to enjoy.

"Merry christmas dobe," Sasuke finally muttered, pulling Naruto's head back to his chest and burying his blushing face into his soft blonde hair.

* * *

And Itachi? 

Well... that comes on boxing day ...

* * *

yes there is a third chapter cus i just remembered i promised a threesome. Sorry about the long delay.

xx keiji


End file.
